Volver a empezar
by Cellyta G
Summary: Candy comienza a recordar el pasado que la atormenta. Cada noche sueña con que esas pesadillas desaparezcan para siempre. Desesperada por no poder saber más de su pasado, acude con la persona que la acogió cuando ella era nadie. Cuando comienza a tener pistas, sus planes se complican cuando se encuentra con Terry Gradchester, que la enseña a amar sin condición.
1. Chapter 1

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 1.

Susana.

Nunca había creído en las segundas oportunidades, mi vida había sido un asco, mis padre era un asco, mi madre –que me había abandonado- también ella era un asco. Todo cambio cuando ellos llegaron a mi vida. Eran los padres perfectos que siempre había deseado; eran amables, me regalaban cosas, me consentían cada vez que me visitaban en el orfanato. Veía como sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban cuando yo sonreía.

Cuando la hermana María me dijo que desde ahora los White serian mis padres, mi vida dio un giro de trecientos sesenta grados. Ahora iba a tener una nueva familia, una nueva vida y a alguien a quien podría llamar mamá y papá.

El día que cumplí 6 años, también cumplía 2 años siendo su hija. Ellos tenían una linda relación de casados y siempre que veía a mis amigas les presumía sobre mis padres, lo buenos que eran; tal vez siempre alardeaba sobre ellos, sin embargo…

Siempre me gustaba llegar temprano después de ir a la escuela. Mi mama había preparado algo rico de comer ya que se podía oler desde afuera - ¡Ya llegue! – grite dirigiéndome hacia la cocina – hola mami –

- hola hija – ella me dio un beso en la frente - ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –

- muy bien – sonreí – y ¿papá? – pregunte ya que siempre era su costumbre ver los deportes durante la tarde –

- tuvo un inconveniente en su trabajo bebe, ahora ve a hacer tus deberes – me dio una pequeña nalgada – yo te llamare – obedecí inmediatamente –

No me di cuenta de la hora, probablemente me había quedado dormida. No había ningún ruido. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, abrí la puerta y baje corriendo – esto no podía estar pasando – me hinque junto a mi madre. Tome su rostro entre mis manos tratando de despertarla, pero ella seguía sin responder. Tome el teléfono y marque el numero de emergencias, ellos vendrían dentro de poco

– aguanta mami… aguanta, todo va a estar bien, yo estoy aquí, ahora…

Ahora ellos pertenecían a mi vida y yo pertenecía a la de ellos… yo no quería que esto acabara, ahora no…

Y AHÍ FUE… DONDE TODO COMENZÓ.

_**TENGO**__**MIEDO**_

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 2.

**Este capitulo contiene lenguaje vulgar, si eres sensible es mejor que te abstengas de leer, lo hago sin intención de ofender a nadie. **

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**Susana.**

No estaba segura de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, los paramédicos llamaron a la puerta y yo corrí para abrirles, ellos me preguntaron que donde estaba y les apunte hacia la cocina. Comenzaron a ponerle oxigeno y una mujer me tomo la mano y me llevo hacia la ambulancia, me repetía "que todo iba a estar bien" no sabia si eso era verdad, estaba muy asustada para asumir lo que sucedía. Lo único que no quería que pasara es que a mamá le pasara algo.

Me quede fuera de la habitación de observación, mis ojos estaban tan hinchados que ya no lloraba. Una enfermera se sentó a mi lado y me cubrió con una manta. Sin pensarlo me quede dormida.

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fueron los ojos de papá, parecía feliz cuando yo abrí los ojos y me abrazo más fuerte. Había estado llorando, sus ojos lo delataban, después, mi preocupación volvió; mi madre. Me revolví en los brazos de mi papá, pero el solo me sostuvo más fuerte.

- esta bien hija, ella esta bien. Cálmate – no sabia si creerle pero su voz sonaba tan tranquila, que deje de moverme.

- ¿Cómo esta mamá? – el dirigió su vista hasta mi y sonrió.

- ella esta descansando ahora, dentro de poco podrás verla – me dio un beso en la frente.

Me acurruque mas con papá, sentía su respiración, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo…

- Sr. White, ya puede pasar a ver a su esposa – me gire hacia la enfermera y me quite de las piernas de papá y tome su mano.

- esta bien Susana, es hora de ir a ver a tu mamá – fuimos detrás de la enfermera, hasta llegar a la habitación en donde estaba mamá – vamos Susana no te asustes ella esta bien.

Cuando abrió la muerta los ojos de mamá se giraron hacia mí y extendió la mano. Corrí para tomarla, por alguna razón como su esa mano fuera a caer antes de que yo pudiera tomarla. Rompí en llanto.

- Perdona hija, debí haberte asustado mucho verdad.

Continúe llorando, pensé lo peor cuando la vi ahí en el piso, sin responderme, sin moverse, sin que ella pudiera pronunciar su nombre y eso era lo que mas temía; perderla.

- calma, Susana ya todo esta bien, tu mamá esta aquí – su voz me calmo, ella palmeo la cama y yo subí. Me recosté en sus piernas y cerré mis ojos.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Ángela? – pregunto papá, su voz sonaba preocupada.

- ya me siento mejor, perdón por haberte asustado.

- ahora, me puedes explicar ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¡El doctor no me quiso decir! – sentí como papa se levantaba de su silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

- Paul, cálmate yo le pedí al doctor que no te dijera nada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – papa bajo el tono de voz – acaso quieres que me de un infarto de preocupación, cuando me dijeron que Susana había llamado a la ambulancia me imagine lo peor… - hizo una pausa – cuando llegue vi a la niña acurrucada junto a una enfermera, estaba durmiendo, la enfermera me dijo que lloro hasta que se quedo dormida, la abrace vi que tenia los ojos hinchados. Se veía tan indefensa que me dieron ganas de llorar – sentí como mi papá me acariciaba la cabeza – que cumpleaños le he dado.

- no es tu culpa, nada de esto nos esperábamos.

- ya de tanto rodeo – suspiro mi papá - ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

- yo no pensé que esto pasaría – me levante y mire fijamente a mi madre – yo se que esto te va a poner de mal humor, pero lo he decidido.

- ¿Qué pasa? Explícate.

- el doctor me dijo que la causa de lo que me paso hoy – se llevo sus manos a su vientre – es que vamos a volver a ser padres.

Los ojos de mi papá se abrieron y la miro durante unos segundos. Su sonrisa se fue asomando poco a poco en su rostro, sus ojos se veían deslumbrantes. Yo no sabía como reaccionar, no sabia si eso era bueno o malo. Las preguntas comenzaron a venir; ¿ellos ya no me querrían? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? ¿Volvería al orfanato? Las lagrimas comenzaron a picar en mis ojos, mi madre tomo mi mano.

- esto no va a cambiar Susy, tu siempre vas a ser nuestra hija y el o ella, también te va a querer mucho.

Ella nunca me había mentido ¿Por qué no creerle?

Abrace a mi madre y papa se unió al abrazo…

Nuestro muro de amor era lo que nos mantenía unidos, pero eso de repente cambio.

Cuando mi madre visito por primera vez el hospital para su ecografía, ella se veía más delgada de lo que estaba antes, ella decía que estaba bien y me sonreía. Yo sabia que no era así, papá y mamá discutían mas seguido y yo pasaba mas tiempo en mi habitación tapándome las orejas y apretando los ojos para que no salieran las lagrimas.

Aquel día que llegamos del hospital, comimos la comida que mi madre había preparado para mi cumpleaños y después de soplar las velas y abrir el regalo que tenía mi papá para mí me fui a dormir.

El balcón era compartido, cuando me estaba a punto de dormirme escuche que hablaban afuera, me acerque a la ventana en silencio y me senté.

- ¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo? – le escuche preguntarle a mi mama.

- 16 semanas.

- ¿Cómo es que no te habías dado cuenta?

- había tenido síntomas, pero los ignore. Aparte estaba tan al pendiente de Susy que no me tome la molestia en hacerme una prueba de embarazo o algo así.

- pero ¿esto no es riesgoso?

- el doctor me dijo que al menos debo de visitarlo cada 2 veces al mes, no quiero que te preocupes por nada - vi como mi mama acaricio la mejilla de mi padre – disfrutemos de esta bella etapa, eso es lo único que tenemos que hacer.

Había escuchado este tipo de conversación antes. Ella decía que no habían podido tener hijos y es por eso que me habían adoptado, era muy riesgoso que ella los perdía al cabo de unos meses. Le dolía hablar del tema, pero se ponía contentos cada vez de que hablaban de cuando les habían otorgado mi patria protestad.

Los meses pasaron demasiado rápido, cuando cumplió los ocho meses de embarazo, ella fue internada y cada tarde después de salir de la escuela la visitaba, papá trabajaba mas para poder cubrir los gastos del bebe que estaba en camino.

Un sábado por la noche, una noche de mayo, no recordaba muy bien la fecha. Papá y yo cenábamos tranquilamente cuando sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Diga?... ¿eh?... ¿ahora?... estaremos ahí.

Dejo el teléfono y corrió hacia mi – es hora ¡el bebe viene en camino! – me dirigí a la puerta y tome mi abrigo, espere a que papá bajara con la pañalera. Nos subimos a la camioneta.

Cuando llegamos solamente dejaron entrar a papá a sala de parto, yo me quede en la sala de espera, muchos doctores cuando pasaban enfrente de mi me sonreían. No supe cuando me quede dormida, unas horas después, me desperté yo sola, las luces me encandilaron.

- hermosa, vamos, Ángela quiere verte – extendió la mano la enfermera y yo la tome.

Cuando llegamos ahí, mi mama estaba sonriendo al lado de mi papa y extendió la mano – ven, cariño, acércate.

Me acerque lentamente, con miedo, era algo totalmente desconocido para mí. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, papá me subió en sus piernas – mira, Susy, te quiero presentar a alguien – mi mamá extendió su mano y se movió mas cerca de mi.

El bebe tenia los ojos abiertos y sonreía alegremente - ¿los bebes sonreían? – no lo sabia, pero algo inesperado estaba experimentando…

Cuando acerque mi mano tímidamente y acaricie su mejilla, y acaricie su mano, uno de sus dedos tomo mi dejo gigante comparado al suyo…

- te quiero presentar a Candice, Susana, tu nueva hermana.

La mire detalladamente; ella realmente se parecían a mis padres adoptivos, me sentí con bastante seguridad cuando ella agarro mi dedo y me dio confianza, saber que ella no seria una amenaza para mi.

-¿Cuándo va a poder caminar? ¿Jugara conmigo a las muñecas? –fue lo primero que pregunte.

-ella aun no puede hacer eso Susy, primero tendrá que enseñarse a caminar, ir al baño, comer sola –me desilusione mucho. En el orfanato era raro ver bebés y tenia curiosidad sobre Candice- pero cuando lo haga –tomo mi mano- podrás jugar todo lo que quieras.

-¡¿en serio?!

-claro que si.

De repente mi mamá comenzó a temblar mucho, hasta casi dejo caer a Candy, pero mi papá alcanzo a tomarla entre sus brazos.

-Susana llama al doctor ¡corre!

Quería hacerlo pero mis piernas no me respondían.

En eso entraron varias enfermeras y alejaron a mi papá de mi mamá. Vi como abrieron su bata y pusieron unos aparatos sobre su pecho…

No quería ver sin embargo, no podía apartar mi vista de ella, siempre recordaría el día en que la perdí.

Todos acudieron al entierro de mi mamá y yo sim embargo no podía dejar de llorar. Después de su muerte los días se habían vuelto extremadamente anormales. Mamá ya no se la pasaba todo el día en la casa, ya no estaba al lado de Candice o Candy como le decíamos y el no había cambiado.

Al llegar a la escuela, les hable de que tenía una hermana…

-eso no es bueno para ti –dijo Carol –yo tengo dos hermanos y mis papas prefieren darles juguetes a mis hermanos que a mí.

-tienes razón –exclamo Tina – mi hermana menor ¡es odiosa! Daniela esto, Daniela el otro –bufo – parece que es lo único que saben decir, ahora ya ni siquiera me notan y mi abuela es la única que me hace caso.

-te puedo apostar Susana que lo mismo te ve a pasar a ti – insinuó Carol.

-bueno… de eso yo no estoy… tan segura – me frote las manos, lo que ellas decían me estaba poniendo nerviosa- mi papá me sigue queriendo igual y me trata igual que ella…

-deja que pase tiempo Susy, nosotras sabemos lo que te decimos.

Me enfoque en la maestra cuando entro aunque, me habían dejado perturbada. Ella aun era un bebe, ni siquiera caminaba o hablaba no era un peligro.

Unas semanas después, papá comenzó a llegar tarde, por que decía que tenia que trabajar más para mantener a la familia.

Tal vez la abuela no lo notaba, pero cuando el llegaba del "trabajo" olía a alcohol y cada vez comenzó a llegar más noche. En una ocasión, la abuela me pidió que vigilara a Candy ella estaba dormida así que la admire. Cuando papá llego, ella comenzó a reclamarle.

_-¿Por qué estas llegando tan tarde?_

_-¿Qué te importa? –_le contesto el.

_-¡claro que me importa! ¡Son casi las 3 de la madrugada! ¡No creo que estuvieras trabajando!_

_-eso no te importa, además, no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada –_se escucho un golpe.

_-¿QUÉ ES ESTO?_

_-no es nada._

_-¡¿Cómo que no es nada?! ¡Claramente esto es droga! Pensé que habías recapacitado y no volverías a probarlo de nuevo._

_-no tengo por que darte explicaciones sobre lo que hago._

_- sabes que es repugnante, además, tienes que cuidar de tus hijas –hizo una pausa- siempre llegas oliendo a mujeres… es tan repugnante._

_-¿repugnante? ¿Eso es lo que crees que soy? Pues felicidades, tienes por hijo y padre de tus nietos repugnante. Sabias bien que yo solamente no soy de una mujer y ahora que ella está muerta no hay nada que no me lo impida._

_-¡pero tienes a tus hijas! _

_-no quiero hablar sobre esto, lárgate a dormir y déjame tranquilo –_se volvió a escuchar otro golpe.

Y eso fue solamente el principio. La abuela siempre que peleaba con el me decía que "no pasaba nada. Todo va a estar bien" cuando Candy cumplió 6 meses, papá se consiguió una mujer que nos trataba bien sin embargo, comenzó a encargarnos con la vecina. Nos daba un beso a mi y a la bebé y después se iba a trabajar.

_-Susana, a partir de hoy tu y Candice se quedaran con la Sra. Roberts. Yo iré a trabajar para comprarles cosas y comer rico ¿de acuerdo? Se buena niña._

Pero después de un tiempo ella comenzó a mentirme. Fui muy perspicaz, tanto papá, como Dana olían a perfumes diferentes cuando llegaban de "trabajar" en mas de una ocasión trate de comunicarme al Hogar de Ponny, queriéndoles decir que quería regresar, sin embargo, Dana oculto todo de mi inclusive el numero de la abuela.

Al llegar a casa mi Dana estaba en el jardín con Candy arrullándola para que se durmiera. Verla ahí tan dedicada me daba tristeza, no era la misma atención que me daba a mi y yo… yo… yo tenia celos.

-oh, hija estas aquí – se levanto ella y se acerco a besarme - ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy?

-todo normal.

-¿paso algo? Te vez diferente.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Me siento cansada –deje mi mochila cerca del sillón- ¿Qué hay para cenar?

- hoy habrá algo especial –dijo con emoción- ¡la abuela no tardara en llegar en cualquier momento!

La mama de papá era algo especial, la había visto unas 6 veces desde que llegue aquí, siempre le dice que nos vallamos a vivir con ella en Nueva York y tome la empresa, sin embargo el siempre la ha rechazado. Nunca he estado ahí, pero ahora en vacaciones espero pasarlas con ella.

-Paul la fue a recoger en el aeropuerto, así que no han de tardar en llegar.

-¿vendrá a ver a Candy? – pregunte curiosa-

-mmm… si.

-oh.

Poco después de comer me fui a hacer mi tarea y termine viendo una película que Disney estaba transmitiendo. Cuando escuche mucho alboroto, baje corriendo las escaleras para recibir a la abuela Katherine.

-¡¿Dónde esta mi niña consentida?! –me recibió con los brazos abiertos- ¿me extrañaste? –me reí- veo que si.

-¿estas bien abuela?

-claro que si –me guiño un ojo y miro a Dana- ¿Dónde esta el nuevo miembro de la familia?

-por aquí –le dijo a la abuela.

Todos fuimos detrás de ella y la abuela fue la primera en acercarse a ella-. Pero que linda niña, es una lastima que este dormida.

-ya podrás verla cuando se despierte –dijo papá- tiene los mismos ojos que papá.

Después de cenar, no tuve el valor de contarle lo que pasaba, tenia tanto miedo que ya no los reconocía.

La abuela Katherine se quedo durante un par de días más. El tiempo se paso mas rápido de lo que yo creía, cuando me di cuenta ella empezó a hablar y caminar. Al cumplir los cuatro años era incontrolable y por lo contrario de todo lo que me había dicho mis amigas Candy era muy obediente y respetaba mis cosas cuando yo le decía que no las tocara o jugara con ellos.

Una noche en la que llovía mucho, ellos discutieron muy fuerte…

Candy y yo nos refugiábamos en mi cuarto mientras yo le contaba un cuento.

-Susana ¿Qué paso con el príncipe?

-el tenia miedo de que la princesa no correspondiera sus sentimientos, así que se alejo de ella.

-pero, si la quería tanto ¿Por qué se alejo?

-porque no se sentía seguro.

-la princesa ¿lloro?

-claro –pase mi mano por la cabellera rizada de Candy- pero ella no se dio por vencida y lo siguió a escondidas, así que se embarcó en una aventura ya que tenia que evadir a la servidumbre del castillo para que no se dieran cuenta de que se había escapado.

-¿no comía?

-una noche antes, preparo una pequeña mochila y llevo un poco de ropa ligera y provisiones para un par de días, cuando llego en el barco que ella se iría, cubrió todo su cabello ya que se reconocía a la familia real por su cabellera pelirroja. Subió al barco por la cuerda que aun lo unía al muelle y se escabullo hasta un camarote.

-¿ella no se fugo? ¿Por qué iba a tener un camarote?

-bueno, su amiga, la que te conté –ella me miro confusa- Emily ¿te acuerdas? –me dijo que si entre una pequeña risa- bueno, Emily apoyaba a la princesa con la decisión que había tomado y le dijo a sus padres que iría a América a visitar a sus primos y sus padres la dejaron ir –de repente los gritos se hicieron mas fuertes.

-_¡Dime la verdad! ¿Te estas viendo con otro?_

_-¿Por qué debería decírtelo? ¡Tú haces lo mismo todas las noches! _

_-¿Cómo se que tu no se la…_

_-ATREVETE A DECIRLO Y DE ROMPO TODO EL…_

_-no eres tan valiente._

_-¡Cállate! No necesito ese tipo de comentarios viniendo de tu boca._

_-ha de sentirse bien siendo follada por otro no. _

_-cállate, cállate, cállate…_

-_quiero mas dinero, no puedo con cien dólares a la semana. Has estado llegando mas noche de lo regular ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_

_-¿Cómo que me pasa? Además, ¿comenzaste a trabajar? ¡Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa en mi propia casa! –_papá dejo de gritar.

_-¿TÚ CASA? Discúlpame, pero ESTÁ es mi casa. Te ayude a pagar la maldita hipoteca._

_- desde que llegaste a esta casa has cambiado mucho, antes eras muy dulce y ahora ¡Dices que está es tu casa!_

_-después de todo lo que me dijeron fue verdad –_se escucharon pasos en la escalera- _yo también estoy empezando a hartarme de ti –_después hubo silencio y comenzaron a discutir en su habitación.

-Susy.

-dime Candy.

Ella estaba sollozando y me miro directamente a los ojos- ¿yo tuve la culpa de que ellos estén así?

Que podía decirle yo. No tenía ninguna respuesta en ese momento, lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla con mucha fuerza.

-no es tu culpa Candy.

**EL MIEDO NO HABÍA DESAPARECIDO**

**O ESO ES LO QUE YO CREIA…**

Continura…

_Si es terryfic._


	3. Chapter 3

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 3.

Susana.

Ese momento fue el inicio de algo que nunca me hubiera gustado revivir. Por alguna razón yo les había dejado de llamar papá. Estaba dejando de sentir lo mismo que cuando me adoptaron, yo me vi forzada a tener que estar al cien con Candy, Dana descuido a Candy por completo, aunque la comprendía, nadie quería criar a un hijo que no fuera suyo. Cuando comenzó a trabajar, no salía del salón de belleza y se iba de fiestas cada vez que podía. Paul no se por donde debería comenzar, era una total replica de mi padre…

Simplemente se quedaba ahí, en su sillón, bebiendo cerveza. Eran insoportables y yo no quería que Candy vivera lo mismo que yo, no se lo deseaba a nadie, no me quedaría a ver como destruían la infancia de Candy.

Cuando llego de la escuela, la lleve directamente a la cocina. Ahora ninguno de los dos estaban en casa y tenía la oportunidad de hablar con ella seriamente.

-¿Qué hay para comer? –pregunto gustosa.

-mmm… hoy prepare hamburguesas y papas fritas.

-¿en serio?

-en serio -me alegraba verla contenta. Siempre me contagiaba de su alegría y era todo lo que tenia en aquel momento -¿está rico?

-¡Si! –dijo enseñándome sus dientes nuevos- ¡es lo mas rico que he comido en días!

-que bien que te guste –ella dejo de comer- ¿sucede algo?

-no lo se, tu estas toda rara desde que llegue.

-la verdad Candy es que yo quiero hablar contigo sobre algo…

-¿ah, sí? Pues dímelo.

-esto yo de todos modos planeaba platicártelo algún día y creo que ese día llego.

-dímelo, Susy. Tengo que ir a hacer mis deberes –espero y ella pueda comprenderlo.

-mucho antes de que tu nacieras, Candy, yo no estaba en esta casa, mmm… yo, Candy… no soy tu hermana.

Candy rio-. Eso no es cierto Susana, no me mientas así, siempre has estado conmigo.

-no te estoy mintiendo Candy, soy adoptada –sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos- cuando yo llegue aquí tenia cuatro años, mi verdadero padre era un borracho y mi madre me abandono, así que fui a un orfanato porque nunca supieron de ella –me miro fijamente y las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas- no ¡no llores por favor! –la abrace- solamente no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotras.

-tu siempre serás mi hermana Susana.

-lo se, lo se. Ahora continúa comiendo, que si terminas rápido tus deberes iremos al parque antes de que anochezca.

-si, esa es una fantástica idea.

Después de terminar su comida, tal y como dijo, subió a hacer sus deberes. Yo por mi parte me quede lavando los pocos platos que habíamos ensuciado. Hoy tenía que hacer mi movimiento; llamar a la abuela Katherine.

Busque el número en su agenda- Ka-Ka-Ka ¡Katherine!

-vamos ¡contesta!

-diga.

-abuela.

-¿Susana? ¿Eres tú?

-abuela necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Por qué estas hablándome tan despacio? ¿Qué ocurre?

-por favor, necesito que… oh, no.

-¿A QUIEN LE LLAMABAS? –voltee rápidamente y me di cuenta de que tenia el cable del teléfono en la mano. El estaba con varios de sus amigos, uno de ellos y al que mas odiaba, nunca había oído su nombre, en una ocasión el me había tocado el trasero.

-aaaa… nadie…

-no me mientas Susana, sabes que no me gusta que me mientan.

-tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, Paul.

- ah, ya veo. Antes yo era "tú papá" ahora soy Paul –empezó a acercarse a mi lentamente- ¿Dónde esta Candy?

-¿Por qué? –se movió rápido y jalo de mi cabello.

-¡Dime! –una risa vino de arriba –era de Candy claro estaba- siguió jalando de mi cabello y me arrastro hasta la habitación donde estaba Candy- esto es lo que consigues por desobedecerme, después de todo tu no eres mi hija.

Candy estaba lo bastante asustada como para moverse de donde estaba, no quería que ella me mirara así, no ella.

Su amigo se acero y dijo:

-no me había dado cuenta de lo bonita que estabas S-U-S-A-N-A, has crecido lo bastante bien…

-no se me acerque, se lo advierto.

Se agacho y tiro de mi pie, pero Candy se lanzo contra _él_ y le encajo un lápiz en la pierna. Paul de un golpe, mando a volar a Candy y se golpeo en la cabeza.

-¡maldito!

El se acerco mas a mí –todas las mujeres son iguales.

Esto era asqueroso. Sus amigos me miraban con lujuria. Maldecía la hora en la que había llegado aquí, si Candy no estuviera aquí, esto no fuera así. Esta debería ser mi familia, debería ser mi cuento en donde soy la princesa.

_Él _comenzó a tocarme –que bella hija tienes, Paul.

-ella no es mi hija –contesto- ha de se hija de un bastardo que no la pudo mantener.

Candy abrió los ojos –no mires Candy… por favor.

Comencé a forcejear. El levanto su mano y me abofeteo. Mi cara ardía, las partes que el tocaban dolían, no quería esto, no lo quería.

Candy seguí mirándome, cada cosa que el me hacia, ella lo miraba y yo seguía odiándome.

Era una niña. Yo era una niña.

Durante dos semanas fueron los mismas noches de sufrimiento. Deje de ir a la escuela. Candy dejo de ir a la escuela. Dana había abandonado a Paul y eso lo había enloquecido por completo.

Durante la noche me asegure de que "el" no estuviera. Me cole en su habitación y me traje el dinero que pude y algo de maquillaje para cubrir los moretones. Pronto seria el cumpleaños número siete de Candy y ya tenia todo planeado para huir de aquí.

Al siguiente día, la abuela llego…

-Susana… ¿Qué te paso?

-por favor, llévenos de aquí –empecé a llorar, no podía contenerme ya- no quiero estar aquí, el se llevo todo de mi.

-cálmate, Susy. Yo me las llevare de aquí. Ahora.

Me aferre tan fuerte como pude a ella.

-¿Dónde esta Candy?

-no lo se, cuando me levante ella no estaba conmigo.

-después vendré por ella, ahora te voy a sacar de aquí.

El chofer de la abuela le abrió la puerta y ella me empujo para que entrara en el-. Susana ¿Qué ha pasado?

Yo comencé a llorar, tal vez era de alegría o de miedo, estaba feliz de salir de ese infierno-. Paul y Dana nos han estado tratando mal, pero la otra noche…

-¿Qué paso la otra noche Susana? –ella me miro con cara de preocupación- si no me dices, no puedo ayudarte.

-después de que te hable, Paul llego con sus amigos, luego un de sus amigos… me manoseo.

-oh mi niña, yo me encargare de que ellos pagen -me abrazo fuerte y ella lloro conmigo durante un rato. Llegamos a un gran edificio, tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta su habitación-. Descansa por ahora, si tienes hambre o se te antoja algo, pídelo, ellos te lo traerán –beso mi frente- ahora iré por Candice.

Ella salió de la habitación y yo me sumergí en un sueño profundo.

La abuela Katherine fue de nuevo a casa de Dana y Paul. En un alto, ella vio como Dana le gritaba a Candy.

-¿acaso no puedes mantenerte quieta un segundo?

-Dana, no quiero ir, quiero estar con Susana.

-¡Susana no es nada tuyo! ¡Tienes que estar conmigo! -Candy comenzó a forcejearse-

-¡tu tampoco eres nada mío! –eso la enojo y Dana la abofeteó.

-Dana –grito la abuela desde el otro lado de la calle-. ¿Por qué haces eso? ¡tu no tienes derecho a pegarle a la niña!

-¡Claro! Es por eso que la trato como yo quiero.

La abuela cruzo la calle y se acerco lentamente a Ángela-. Solo suéltala y deja que venga conmigo. Es lo mejor para ella.

-¿cree que la dejare a su cargo? Ella se convertirá en la misma imagen que su hijo, bastante he tenido que lidiar con el. Si usted no lo hubiera abandonado no estuviera así.

-no estoy aquí para hablar de como eduque a mi hijo, estoy aquí para llevarme a Candice, ya se a por las buenas o por las malas ¿tu eliges?

Katherine se acerco más a Dana. Cuando estuvo lo demasiado cerca de ella, la sujeto a Dana por el brazo.

-¡suelta a la niña! ¡Es mejor que este conmigo! No tienes nada que perder si ella se va conmigo.

Pero nadie se llevaría a nadie.

Dana no se había fijado que el semáforo se había puesto en siga y fueron golpeadas por un coche.

Haba sangre por todos lados, la persona que conducía bajo del carro y huyo. El chofer corrió hacia Katherine.

Ella aun estaba viva.

Otro hombre se acerco a Candy.

-es mejor que llames a una ambulancia, ella aun está viva.

Unos minutos después llego la ambulancia, Dana había muerto, el impacto le había provocado una muerte inmediata. Candy había perdido demasiada sangre y tenia varios huesos rotos. Katherine perdió el conocimiento y sus latidos eran irregulares.

Los médicos la atendieron rápidamente. Varias horas después el Dr. Se acerco al chofer.

-¿Cómo está Candice? ¿Cómo está la Sra. Katherine?

-es mejor que hablemos en privado –el Dr. Le indico el camino hacia su oficina. Mientras tomaba asiento ella pregunto.

-¿es muy grave?

-me temo que ella entro en estado de coma Srta. White, el impacto ha causado un gran problema –el chofer se le seco la boca- aun hay que tenerla en observación no sabemos que pueda pasar en las próximas setenta y dos horas, ella puede responder, tenemos que hacerle varias pruebas aun, no quiero decirlo de esta manera pero este preparada para lo peor. Sobre la Sra. White ella tiene una conmoción cerebral, también estará en observación, le recomiendo que valla a casa y avise a algún familiar sobre su estado.

-muchas gracias doctor.

El chofer se dirigió hacia la salida cuando se encontró a Paul.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- me avisaron que Dana…

-si ella murió, espero que te encargues de ella como es debido –continuo caminando.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío?

El se volvió.

-¿frío? –rio- no pensé que fueras ese tipo de hombre, hoy olvídate de su madre y de tus hijas también.

Subió a su coche y se fue de ahí.

Al llegar al hotel donde se hospedaba, camino lentamente hasta la habitación y después la escuche que abría la puerta. Corrí hacia ella pensando que traía a Candy con ella, en cambio el estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué estas llorando? –camine hacia el- ¿Dónde esta Candy? ¿Dónde esta la abuela?

-ellas… vamos a sentarnos ¿de acuerdo?

El chofer me guio hasta la cama queen size y ella me miro fijamente.

-Dana, Candice y la Sra. Katherine tuvieron un accidente Susana.

-¿Qué?

-Dana falleció y Candy entro en estado de coma, la Sra. Katherine tiene una conmoción, aun le hace falta que le hagan unos cuantos análisis…

Mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez con mas velocidad ¿de verdad estaba pasando esto? De repente algo apareció en mi mente. Pasado mañana seria el cumpleaños de Candy y yo le había comprado una muñeca. No pude contener las lágrimas y comencé a llorar.

**AHORA NO TENIA MIEDO DE LO QUE ME PASARA… SI NO DE LO QUE PODÍA PASARLE A CANDY.**

**¿ESTARÍA A SALVO…? **

_Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 4.

Susana.

No recuerdo que día era, ni a que hora era, mi cuerpo me dolía. Gire poco a poco mi cabeza para ver donde estaba. Aun estaba en el hotel y Carl ya no estaba, probablemente el se había ido al hospital.

Me acerque a la pequeña mesa que estaba justo enfrente de la ventana y mire lo que había en ella: el desayuno.

Que tenía una pequeña nota:

_Srta. Susana desayune, si necesita algo no dude en llamar a recepción. Varios cambios de ropa yacen en el armario por si desea cambiarse sus ropas, alguien ira por usted al mediodía._

_Carl._

No tenía hambre, pero mi estomago no dejaba de gruñir y era bastante incomodo. Después de desayunar, me duche y decidí explorar el hotel.

Me dirigí al lobby que se veía bastante elegante para mi, probablemente los muebles y los tapices eran importados… pero no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Había unos cuantos pilares alrededor que la separaban de recepción, me deje caer en un sillón vintage, muy, muy colorido.

Sentía que debía pensar en muchas cosas y sin embargo, no podía pensar en nada, mi mente seguía en blanco. Las personas iban y venían, metidas en sus propios problemas, sin notarme.

¿Tan invisible era?

Mire lo que tenia entre mis manos…

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Candy.

Y esta muñeca era mi regalo para ella.

¿Por qué no podía llorar? La pregunta giraba en mi cabeza cada vez que recordaba lo que he vivido ¿soy tan miserable? Sólo tengo 12 años… ¿Qué será de mí dentro de otros 12 años? ¿Seguiría viviendo? No quería ni pensarlo.

Levante mi rostro y desee que nunca hubiera ocurrido. Ella me miro y yo la mire.

La mujer que me había abandonado.

La mujer que me hería con sus palabras cada vez que necesitaba de su cariño.

"_Nunca quise tenerte"_

"_Ojala no hubieras nacido"_

"_Qué decepción. Me das vergüenza. Ni digas que eres mi hija."_

Esas palabras venían a mi mente cada vez que la recordaba.

La mujer que me abandono por que quería seguir sus sueños como actriz.

Mi madre.

Ofelia Marlow estaba frente a mí una vez más.

A pesar de que habían pasado muchos años aun recordaba su rostro y ella recordaba el mío. Mis lágrimas picaban mis ojos con deseos de salir y recorrer la piel de mi mejilla, no separaría la mirada de ella…

Se llevo su mano a su boca, tapando sus labios carmín impidiendo que el sollozo se escapara y varias personas se acercaron, ella murmuro algo y un hombre miro hacia mi y luego hacia ella. Todas las personas que estaban junto a ella comenzaron a avanzar detrás de ella dirigiéndose hacia mí. No se veía bien, para nada y era demasiado tarde para que yo hullera.

Escondí mi puño, y mire hacia otro lado. Entonces estuvo sentada frente a mí.

-Susana.

No la mire, ni le respondí.

-se que eres tu ¿verdad Susy? ¿Cómo has estado?

-no tienes derecho a llamarme ni a preguntar así que vete.

Todos se miraron preguntándose por que le había respondido así.

-¿Por qué eres así Susy? ¿No estás feliz de verme? Quiero saber lo que ha sido de ti durante este tiempo.

Me reí ante lo que dijo.

-¿volver a verte? Que ahora, ¿quieres saber lo que ha pasado? –la mire con dureza.

-Susy –dijo con melancolía- ¿Dónde está tu padre? ¿Por qué estás aquí? –un hombre se acerco a su oreja y le susurro, ella asintió y todos los demás se retiraron- hace poco fui a donde vivíamos antes y… ustedes ya no estaban ahí, yo me preocupe mucho –me miro fijamente- he estado buscándote durante mucho tiempo.

-¡cállate! no me importa lo que estés haciendo o lo que hiciste, solamente quiero que te vallas, lárgate no quiero saber nada de ti.

-Susana ¿Por qué no entiendes? Lo hice por que no tenía otra, además ahora puedo darte la vida que antes no.

-no me importa, vete, acaso no escuchas.

-¿aun vives con tu padre? ¿Dónde está tu padre? –volvió a preguntar- no creo que el pudiera pagar ni una sola noche en este hotel.

_Este era mi LÍMITE. _

-¿Acaso no te dije que te callaras y te fueras? Solamente te importaste tu misma desde el principio, nunca te preocupaste por mi y ahora ¡¿me preguntas que como estoy?! Pues te responderé… ¡mucho mejor que a tu lado! ¿Qué donde esta al que llamas _mí padre? _No lo se y no me importa y sabes no estoy feliz de verte en absoluto, deberías tener vergüenza al venir aquí y decirme las palabras que en un pasado las necesite más que nada, solamente tenia tres años y aun te recuerdo muy bien, todas las cosas que no pasaba contigo las recuerdo bien, las veces que me tratabas mal por cualquier cosa y ahora me vienes con esto ¡NO ME JODAS! Tu dinero, tu carrera, todo, te puedes quedar con ello, no quiero nada que venga de ti, tuviste mucho tiempo para buscarme, debiste apreciarme cuando todavía estaba ahí a tu lado. Bastante he tenido de toda esta mierda de vida. Ahora esta es una pregunta para ti ¿Por qué me trajiste al mundo? –ella no dijo nada solamente me miraba- sabia que no tenias respuestas ¡A NADA!

Ella asombrada de todo lo que le había dicho, me miro como si ella fuera la victima, todo el mundo nos miraba. Me levante triunfante y ella abrió la boca para decirme algo…

-Lo siento.

-debiste haberlo pensado antes, ahora di me disculpas.

-Susana, espera…

Corrí lejos de ella y alguien me tomo del brazo.

-¿Srta. Susana? -lo mire confusa- el sr. Carl me envió por usted, quiere que valla al hospital.

Asentí.

No mire hacia atrás, sabia que ella venia detrás de mi. No mires, no mires, no mires, ella es mi madre… no pude resistirme y la mire. Sus lágrimas había corrido su perfecto maquillaje alrededor de los ojos y yo… yo… no sabia que pensar.

El hombre que Carl había enviado arranco y seguí mirándola mientras su figura yacía sobre el piso adolorida por mi rechazo.

¿Debía seguir juzgándola? ¿Quién había sufrido más? ¿Por qué no me busco antes? El perdón, segundas oportunidades ¿está era mi segunda oportunidad de ser amada? Pero algo me devolvió a la realidad, seguía sosteniendo la muñeca que le regalaría hoy, el día de su cumpleaños…

Si ella estuviera… ¿Me miraría llena de emoción? ¿Me sonreiría como antes llena de entusiasmo? ¿Me diría te quiero Susana? ¿Sonreiría solo para mí?

De mis ojos comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas, Candy era solamente una niña, mi hermana, Candy…

Cuando llegamos al hospital Carl ya me esperaba. Corrí hacia el -¿Cómo esta la abuela Katherine? ¿Candy como está?

-la Sra. Katherine ya ha despertado y pregunto por ti –no pude evitar que mi sonrisa se ensanchara- sobre Candy, ella aun no ha despertado…

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué pasa con Candy?

El se tomo su tiempo –será mejor que la Sra. Katherine te diga sobre eso.

Esto no seria bueno…

La abuela Katherine me recibió con una gran sonrisa y abrazo –oh Susana… ¿Cómo está mi pequeña?

-eso debería preguntarlo yo –volvió a sonreír- ¿estás bien?

-si mi niña, estoy bien.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Candy, ella… ¿Cómo está? –ella me miro fijamente pero no me contesto- ¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¿Abuela Katherine?

-Susana, va a ser difícil esto así que escúchame atentamente ¿de acuerdo?

_¿Difícil?_

-Candy no ha salido del estado de coma, por el análisis que le hicieron ella puede que no recuerde nada cuando despierte, ni a mí, ni a su difunta madre, ni a ti…

_¿No me recordaría? ¿Ella no me recordaría?_

-hoy me darán de alta y la llevare a un hospital para que sea mejor atendida.

Sin poder contenerme comencé a llorar in control, pero sabia que no podía solucionarlo solamente con llorar, ella no se recuperaría y….

-no quiero verte así Susana, quiero que estés alegre como siempre, ella se recuperara, lo se.

**Ya no podía confiar en nadie.**

Varias horas después me encontraba en la habitación del hotel. La abuela Katherine había ido a resolver algo sobre su trabajo y me quede sola, de nuevo.

Cerré por un instante mis ojos y recordé la cara de Candy aun tumbada en esa camilla, estaba pálida y sus ojos no me miraban, ni mucho menos me sonreía. Sus rizos desordenados…

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar de nuevo.

Quería quedarme con ella, esperar a que en cualquier momento ella despertara y me llamara por mi nombre, pidiéndome que me quedara a su lado para que le contara un cuento sobre cualquier cosa. No quería verla de esa manera.

Al día siguiente, la abuela Katherine me había prometido que iríamos al hospital a visitar a Candy, así que la espere a que llegara.

Alguien llamo a la habitación y llena de emoción fui y abrí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Fue mi primera reacción al ver a Ofelia Marlow.

-me entere por casualidad que tú te hospedabas aquí, así que decidí venir aquí –dijo con descaro.

-no eres bienvenida.

Pero ella no me escucho y entro por la fuerza.

-no se por que, ni como estás aquí, ni con quien estás pero he venido por ti.

-¿disculpa?

-lo has escuchado, ayer cuando te vi –se acomodo en medio de la pequeña sala- envié a mi investigador y ahora se todo sobre ti… -sonrió- te quiero de vuelta Susy, más que nada, no quiero que nada te pase, no quiero que nadie te maltrate, quiero que vengas conmigo a España.

Pero que descarada madre tengo.

-¿no te quedo claro lo que te dije?

-no importa lo que haya pasado Susy, eres mi hija, peleare con quien sea para que seas _mía _y de nadie mas. Quiero que estés a mi lado. Que vivas cada faceta conmigo.

-¿_mía? _¿A mi lado? ¿Conmigo? Siempre se trata de ti ¿no? Me impresionas.

-no es… no es lo quise decir Susana y lo sabes. –de pronto saco una hoja y la dejo en la mesita- esto comprueba que eres mi hija y tengo todo el derecho de que vengas y vallas a donde yo diga, así que no lo hagas más difícil y ven ahora conmigo.

Ella estaba loca. Loca.

Se acerco a mí y se incoó. –Por favor Susana, prometo que todo será diferente. Para ti, para mí junto a ti ¿por favor? –dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lado- te esperare en recepción a las tres y cuarenta, si no llegas me veré forzada a llevarte en contra de tu voluntad.

**Ya no podía confiar en nadie.**

Ella beso mi frente y se fue.

Mi situación era; entre la espada y la pared.

Durante el camino al hospital me mantuve callada, varias veces la abuela Katherine trato pero se dio por vencida al no verme tan motivada. Entro a la habitación donde tenían a Candy, yo espere afuera. Después de salir fue mi turno.

-Susana, iré a llenar unos papeles –beso mi mejilla- te esperare en la cafetería, cuando estés lista para irnos ahí estaré esperándote.

Asentí con la cabeza. Y mire mientras me daba la espalda y caminaba despreocupadamente. Mi pecho dolía. Por que tenia que ser yo la que engañe.

_-lo siento… -_dije para mi en un susurro.

Entre a la habitación y era blanca, muy blanca…

Candy…

Mis ojos se dirigieron a la camilla donde ella descansaba despreocupadamente, se sentía tan fría esta habitación, tan lúgubre.

Me acerque hasta ella –Hola, mi pequeña pecosa. ¿Estas disfrutando ser atendida por todos? –reí irónicamente- lo siento Candy, por todo… tu vida va a ser muy difícil a partir de ahora, yo ya no estaré ahí, nunca, cuando despiertes tal vez ni me recuerdes… -limpie mi nariz- sabes –**no podía contenerme**- si tu nunca hubieras llegado, en este momento yo estaría viviendo mi vida de princesa, mi propio cuento de hadas. No podías nacer para otra persona. Siempre te tuve resentimiento y siempre lo tendré –deje la muñeca a su lado- espero que sufras mucho Candy, mucho, por que yo seré feliz al lado de mi madre.

**No te engañes…**

**No te engañes…**

**No te engañes…**

**No te engañes….**

-Tal vez sufra o no, espero que tu… que tu Candice… -no podía decirlo- lo siento. Nunca me recuerdes Candice, nunca. Pensé que no ibas a ser una amenaza, pero mi odio creció contigo. No sabes como te odio Candice White.

Salí de la habitación y corrí sin mirar atrás.

Llegue antes de la hora en la que me había citado y ella ya estaba ahí, feliz de que yo la siguiera y obedeciera lo que había dicho.

-has decidido bien, Susy.

No dije nada.

-me alegra. Ahora vámonos.

Por fin tendría una vida, creo que todas las personas pueden ser egoístas, al igual que yo en este momento.

_**Katherine.**_

Susana me tenía preocupada, aun no había regresado. Decidí ir a ver pero solamente encontré nada.

Solamente Candy y entonces me di cuenta de que había una nota sobre mi nieta y una muñeca que había sido enterrada a su costado.

Me acerque insegura y tome la nota temblando.

_Sra. Katherine._

_De ahora en adelante ya no seré más White, he decidido volver con mi verdadera madre y creo que me tratara más que bien. Mejor que la familia que me adopto, viví una vida que no quise repetir._

_No quiero que se fatigue leyendo sobre alguien a quien solamente llamaba nieta por obligación así que no quiero que me busque más, no quiero saber nada sobre usted o sobre su verdadera nieta._

_Espero que viva bien._

_Susana._

No podía explicármelo, adoraba a esa niña y esta nota basto para que me partiera el corazón. Era demasiado.

Mire a Candice. Tan frágil y yo no duraría mucho.

Durante los siguientes meses no hubo noticias de Susana tal y como dijo, no podía dejar de preocuparme por ella, pero mi prioridad era Candice ahora.

Una tarde mientras me dirigía hacia el hospital me encontré con mi hijo Paul. Se acerco a mi sigilosamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-no puedo visitar a mi madre.

-no sabia que la tenías –respondí fríamente- ahora estoy ocupada, así que por favor ven en otro momento.

Me sujeto por el brazo. –necesito que me des información sobre mis hijas, no se nada de ellas…

-¿tus hijas? ¿Ahora te importan? –me miro con resentimiento- no te daré información acerca de ellas. Tú lo pediste, así que vuelvas por aquí.

Sin dejar que el respondiera me aleje rápidamente.

Hoy se cumplía otro año más desde aquel fatal accidente. Dentro de dos días Candy cumpliría ocho años. Estaba respondiendo cada vez más, el doctor me había dado más esperanzas sobre Candy.

Pero no preste atención a lo demás.

Cuando llegue al hospital recibí la mejor noticia que podía haber recibido en años.

-Sra. White me alegro ser el que le de la buena noticia sobre la recuperación de su nieta, Candice despertó hace unas tres horas, le están haciendo un examen en este momento, sin embargo hay un problema…

-¿Cuál problema, doctor?

-tal y como lo habíamos predicho, Candice no recuerda nada, ni su nombre, su cumpleaños o cualquier cosa, es posible que tenga que llevarla a ciertos lugares que la ayuden.

-no importa, are cualquier cosa.

-me alegro que este bastante motivada –se levanto- esta mismo día podrá llevársela. Sin embargo tendrá que hacer estos pasos para que ella recupere su movimiento.

El doctor me explico los demás detalles mientras íbamos de camino con Candy. Cuando la vi, ahí, con sus ojos mirándome fijamente. Sonreí.

-Candy te quiero presentar a alguien –me acerque más- ella es Katherine, es tu abuela.

Candice me miro curiosa, el doctor me había dicho antes que Candice necesitaba recobrar la confianza para hablar con las personas, así que era probable que ella solamente dijera nada.

-hola, Candy. Me alegro que estés de vuelta –comencé a llorar- perdona querida, pero estoy tan feliz.

Ella tomo mi mano y me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Después de explicarle algunos detalles más, fuimos finalmente a un hotel en el que me hospedaba mientras Candice estuviera aquí, mañana por la mañana me la llevaría a Nueva York a iniciar una nueva vida.

**Candy.**

La Sra. Que se hacia llamar mi "abuela" me había tratado muy bien, aunque no recordaba nada, me sentía muy bien abrazar mi mona que tenia mi nombre. Me sentía confiada, por que ella representaba tal vez mi pasado. Uno que no recordaba.

Cuando llegamos al enorme edificio me sujete fuertemente de ella.

Al día siguiente, me levanto muy temprano, aun no salía el sol y dijo que teníamos que irnos.

Me abrigo bien y me llevo a la entrada donde un auto negro nos esperaba a varias calles de ahí, parecía muy asustada cuando vimos aun hombre de cabello rubio.

-¡quiero a mi hija!

-no la tendrás, ella estará mejor conmigo.

De repente varios hombres más salieron de la oscuridad.

Pero no pude ver mucho ya que hubo forcejeos y mi abuela gritaba mi nombre y ayuda. El hombre de cabello rubio me miro y dijo:

_-no puedo compartirte con nadie, pero te pareces tanto a ella… _-acaricio mi rostro- _no quiero que vallas con ella, pero si la dejo viva te buscara, perdóname hija._

**y de repente hubo nada…**

_Continuara…_

_Gracias por sus reviews, espero que siga siendo de su agrado._


	5. Chapter 5

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

_*LizCarter: sobre lo de Susana lo dejare en duda, ya lo sabrán más adelante. Candy se refería a su padre como el hombre rubio ya que no lo recordaba. Espero que eso haya aclarado la duda. Saludos._

Capitulo 5.

**Candy.**

Lo primero que pensé fue en tocar mi cabeza adolorida cuando abrí mis ojos. Examine mí alrededor pero no había nadie allí, recordé lo de la noche anterior, la abuela estaba gritando mi nombre y el hombre que me dijo algo extraño. Seguí examinando el lugar, era bastante frio. Olía raro y entonces vi luz que segó mi vista al contacto, cerré mis ojos como defensa, cuando la luz se fue vi al hombre que me dijo las palabras raras: _no puedo compartirte con nadie, te pareces tanto a ella… no quiero que vallas con ella, pero si la dejo viva te buscara, perdóname hija…_

¿A quien se refería? Mire a través de la habitación oscura y me tope con un par de ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente. Trate de esconderme pero fue imposible. El avanzo hasta el pie de la cama donde me tenia y se sentó en la orilla.

-no tengas miedo de mi Candice, tengo tantos años que no te veo ¿sabes que me hiciste mucha falta? Quiero que vengas y me abraces, soy yo tu padre, Paul White, no te are daño Candice.

Dude en acercarme. Pero el decía que era mi padre ¿Por qué la abuela estaba huyendo de el? Me deslice a través de la áspera colcha y me abrazo en cuanto estuve a su alcance. El entre sollozos dijo algo que no alcance a distinguir, no sabia que pensar acerca de el.

Mi estomago gruño y el soltó una leve risa-. Creo que estás hambrienta, iré por algo para que comas. Enseguida vuelvo.

El se aparto de mi y se fue. Cuando volvió entro con una bandeja llena de comida y la puso a un lado mío.

-come, que te hace falta.

No debí preguntar, pero lo hice de todos modos-. ¿Dónde esta la abuela? –y esa tal vez no fue la mejor opción ya que se quedo rígido como una piedra y el silencio se hizo más y más largo. El me miro con diferente a como lo había hecho antes.

-no quiero que la menciones nuevamente, ella no te merece. Ha sido muy mala nunca confíes en ella –me sujeto por mis brazos- ¿entendiste? Nunca. Ella no es de fiar –asentí con la cabeza- esa es mi niña. –beso mi frente y me dejo sola.

Después de una horas comencé a aburrirme y camine alrededor de la habitación, tropecé con algo y lo sostuve entre mis manos ¿una muñeca? Mire más cuidadosamente y entonces…

_Candy_

Era la muñeca que había traído desde que salí del hospital. La sostuve entre mis brazos y volví a la cama. No se cuanto tiempo volví a dormir, porque cuando me desperté nuevamente había gritos desesperados detrás de la puerta.

Me escondí debajo de la cama, por alguna razón me sentía segura, pero de haberlo sabido no lo hubiera hecho. Después de que los gritos cesaron "mi padre" entro muy enojado y grito mi nombre.

-¡CANDICE! ¡CANDICE! –el me vio y me grito- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Crees que puedes escapar de mi? Tú nunca saldrás de aquí ¿entiendes?

Yo no comprendía del todo bien. -¿Por qué lo dices? Yo no he tratado de salir de aquí, solamente he dormido.

-¡no quiero que pongas excusas tan baratas! Solamente debes de aprender a escuchar, así que no hables.

-pero no es justo –no pude contenerme- simplemente entraste aquí y comenzaste a gritarme. No he hecho nada malo.

-¡Basta! No quiero escuchar tus mentiras.

-¡no te estoy mintiendo! –dije elevando la voz, pero eso fue lo que colmo el vaso.

Me sujeto fuertemente por las muñecas y jalo de mi cabello sacándome bruscamente del lugar en el que estaba, aun sosteniéndome por el cabello me abofeteo varias veces. Después saco su cinturón y me golpeo hasta que estuvo sin aliento.

-debes de aprender a obedecerme ¿entiendes? Si escucho que tratas de salir de aquí te voy a amarrar. Tenlo por seguro.

No pude evitar y comencé a llorar.

Después de varias horas el se escurrió en la habitación y se instalo en mi lado vacío de la cama y me rodeo con su brazo.

-perdóname por lo de hace rato, Candice… yo no quise hacerlo, perdón.

-no te preocupes.

No pude dormir con el a mi lado, se sentía tan raro.

El tiempo se detuvo en esa habitación. El era un verdadero patán, como decía la voz con la que siempre discutía allá afuera. Solamente lo que hacían era gritar y gritar tanto como era posible. Cuando los gritos se calmaban, "mi padre" entraba siempre y se desquitaba conmigo, yo quería irme, pero cada vez me repetía lo mismo.

Un día me dejo salir de la horrible habitación en la que me había tenido, el exterior era bastante amplio, aunque no muy colorido.

-Candice –dijo él de repente- te he dejado salir porque eres una buena niña, pero si te portas mal, va a ser una historia diferente.

Continúe examinado el lugar por mi misma y me encontré una habitación llena de objetos curiosos mire a "mi padre" y le pregunte que eran.

-son juguetes hija. Puedes jugar con ellos.

Sin que lo dijera dos veces me lance sobre ellos.

Durante la noche me encerraba en la habitación y me dijo que al siguiente día me dejaría jugar con ellos nuevamente, pero no fue así. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo ya que mi estomago no para de rugir, bebí el ultimo sorbo de agua que tenia y me recosté nuevamente en la cama. Cuando abrí los ojos, aun no había señales de "mi padre" y era realmente frustrante, me sentía mareada y veía borroso, intente llegar a la puerta pero mis piernas eran lo bastante frágiles como para moverse así que caí al suelo inmediatamente impidiendo moverme.

Segundos después se escucharon ruidos extremadamente fuertes y comenzaron a golpear la puerta que pertenecía a la habitación en la que estaba y gritaron:

-¿hay alguien aquí? Si es así respóndame.

Pero yo no podía hablar, mi boca estaba demasiado seca.

-¡Por favor responda! ¡Haga una señal!

¿Una señal? ¿Qué tipo de señal?

Lo único que se ocurrió fue golpear la puerta. Cuando la golpeé, aun había mucho ruido, después ellos guardaron silencio y volví a golpearla.

-por favor –dijo la voz- aléjese de la puerta lo más que pueda.

Rodé sobre mi cuerpo hasta la pared y me mantuve en silencio. Comenzaron varios golpes estremecedores y la puerta cayo.

Varias personas entraron y examinaron el lugar. Un hombre se acerco a mi, pero no me toco, volvió a alejarse.

-¿estás seguro de que no es un hombre? –dijo la voz de antes- entonces entremos.

Y entonces alguien más entro con el y se acerco a mi lo bastante como para tocarme.

-ya veo a lo que te referías. –quitaron el cabello que estaba sobre mi cara- preguntaría si estás bien, pero creo que no es necesario, tu cuerpo lo dice todo.

Sonreí.

-es fuerte –dijo el hombre.

-no tengas miedo, niña ahora estás bien.

Después el hombre me levanto entre sus brazos y me saco de ahí envuelta en una manta. Cerré los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrí estábamos afuera y el aire frio se encontró con mi cara e hizo que me estremeciera.

-nuestro trabajo está hecho aquí ¡vámonos chicos! –dijo la mujer y los demás hombres comenzaron a marcharse- tú te iras conmigo en el auto, quiero vigilar a la pequeña hasta que servicios sociales sepa que hacer con ella.

-no me gusta. Siento como si fuera un objeto ¿sabes? Si ella fuera mi hija no la trataría así.

-tal vez, pero no lo es así que sube al auto ¿de acuerdo?

-si jefa.

Después nos subimos a un "auto" como ella lo había llamado y permanecieron en silencio durante el trayecto a algún lugar. Cuando paro salimos del "auto".

-lleva al comedor en seguida te alcanzo.

Ella se alejo de nosotros y caminamos en dirección opuesta.

El me miro y sonrió. –Veo que ya despertaste. Iremos por algo de comer, parece que lo necesitas.

Se acerco a una señora y le entrego un plato de comida.

-no sabia que tenias una hija.

-mmm… bueno… ella no es…

-¡no seas penoso! Aunque deberías de cuidarla más, ella no se ve…

-tal vez lo haga. Gracias por la leche chocolatada.

Nos alejamos de ella y nos sentamos en medio del lugar.

-puedes comer cuanto quieras.

-gracias... –mire la comida y comí poco a poco. Disimuladamente lo observe: su cabello era castaño, algo corto y tenia unos bellos ojos cafés-. Yo… -dije en susurro.

-¿si?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿yo? Ah… ¡pero que descortés de mi parte! –se llevo su mano a la frente- Debió ser extraño que un desconocido te lleve para todas partes y no sepas su nombre –aclaro su garganta- mi nombre es Jimmy Cartright, por ser tu puedes decirme Jim –me cerro su ojo- ya que me presente, espero que puedas darme el placer de conocer tu nombre.

-mmm… Can… Candice.

-¿Candice? –el me miro por un tiempo- es muy bonito, te queda.

-creo…

-no seas tímida, a ver di Jim.

El era intimidante.

-vamos, dilo una vez.

-Jim…

El se emociono. -¡Genial! No es tan difícil.

Sonreí.

-¡Si!

El estaba sonriendo conmigo, de repente el me miro fijamente y deje de sonreír.

-no lo hagas, sonríe, eres muy bonita cuando sonríes.

-¡Cartright! –dijo una voz detrás de nosotros-. No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

-no he hecho nada malo –contesto él- además, la hice sonreír. ¿No es así Candy?

-si…

-entonces ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-¿ahora te importa lo que pase con Candice?

-es mi amiga ahora –me sostuvo entre sus brazos- ¿verdad?

-es, verdad Jim.

-bueno Candice, mi nombre es Dorothy y a partir de ahora vamos a pasar un tiempo de montón juntas.

-¿juntas? ¿Eso fue lo que dijo servicios sociales?

-si, ellos aun no saben donde ubicarla debido a que la mayoría de los lugares aptos para ella están llenos y dije que me podía hacer cargo de ella. Así que ¿te gustaría ir a descansar? Parece que lo necesitas.

-te acompañare.

-ni hablar, necesitas terminar tu turno, la cuidare bien -ella se acerco a nosotros y extendió sus brazos-. Pareces muy liviana, así que ven te abrazare.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y me abrazo con fuerza. Dorothy era bastante cálida.

-bueno, entonces vámonos.

Después de despedirme de Jim, nos fuimos a casa de Dorothy. Al día siguiente, Dorothy me platico y me hizo saber cosas que no recordaba o que no sabia, había un montón de preguntas pero no sabia si realmente debía preguntarlas. Ella me llevo con el doctor y me hicieron varias cosas. Después de terminarlas me sentaron con él.

-bueno Candice te voy a hacer un autoinforme para ver que tal estas mientras obtienen tus resultados.

Yo solamente asentí con la cabeza.

El comenzó a preguntar; había cosas que no le respondía, otras que no sabia. Al decir verdad me daba un poco de miedo, ellos me miraban… ¿Cómo lo había llamado Dorothy?

_Lastima._

Ellos me miraban con lastima.

-ten –me entrego un caramelo- enseguida vuelvo.

Mire hacia la ventana, había muchas personas afuera con sus vidas, sin embargo, ¿Por qué yo no recordaba nada acerca de mi mamá? ¿Tenía hermanos? Sacudí mi cabeza, no quiera pensar en ello. Comencé a acercarme a la puerta cuando escuche a Dorothy y al doctor hablar.

-ella está presentando un trastorno cognitivo.

-¿Qué es un trastorno cognitivo, doctor? –pregunto Dorothy.

-bueno, Los trastornos cognitivos son comunes después de una lesión cerebral traumática. Una lesión cerebral traumática puede causar muchos tipos de problemas cognitivos y síntomas. Los signos y síntomas se pueden mejorar, quedarse iguales, o empeorar con el tiempo. Es posible que desaparezcan y regresen más adelante. Sus síntomas relacionados a una lesión cerebral traumática pueden ser diferentes a los síntomas de otra persona con una lesión cerebral traumática. Es posible que se le haga difícil hacer las mismas cosas que hacía antes de sufrir la lesión cerebral traumática. Los tres grupos más comunes de trastornos cognitivos son mentales, físicos y emocionales.

-el padre de la niña no quiso dar razón alguna –dijo una voz que no conocía- al parecer ella sufrió un accidente y estuvo en coma durante 3 años, aun seguimos investigando a la familia, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-hay muchos puntos que debemos tener en cuenta, ya que está en una etapa totalmente evolutiva, dentro de unos años entrara a la etapa de la adolescencia. Sin la prueba de conciencia es difícil saber que tan grave fue su lesión, es posible que necesite tomar medicamentos y hacer ejercicios para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Su lesión cerebral cambiará con el tiempo. La mayoría de la gente con una lesión cerebral traumática leve se recuperan dentro de los primeros seis meses después de sufrir la lesión. Algunas personas tienen problemas mentales, físicos y emocionales por un largo tiempo. Sus signos y síntomas podrían disminuir o desaparecer en los años después de una lesión cerebral traumática. Pero esto es en la mayoría, no puedo saber que probabilidad tenga que esto se presente en ella.

-ya encontré un lugar alejado de la ciudad, hace unos momentos hable con el otro doctor y me ha dicho que es mejor que este en un lugar tranquilo, pero debe de hacer todo lo que este al pie de la letra para que ella pueda recuperarse.

-ella… ¿ella se ira a un orfanato? –pregunto Dorothy.

-así es, el padre se niega a darnos información, tal vez deba omitir lo que el dijo, en este momento estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar a alguien relacionado, nunca doy ilusiones a nadie. Hoy mismo se ira al orfanato.

_¿Un orfanato?_

-Dorothy –pregunte- ¿Qué es un orfanato?

_**Después de todo nadie me quería…**_

_Continuara…_


	6. Chapter 6

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 6.

**Candy.**

Dorothy me miro fijamente y dudo en responderme. -Bueno veras, Candice…

-es mejor que yo se lo explique –dijo la otra mujer poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Dorothy- Candice me presento, mi nombre es Tara Miller y pertenezco a servicios sociales, yo me ocupare a partir de ahora.

-¿Dorothy?

Ella se acerco a mí. –Candice ella te va a llevar a un lugar en el que vas a poder convivir con muchos niños igual a ti ¿te acuerdas lo que platicamos ayer? –asentí- Tara solamente está aquí para ayudarte, yo se a donde te van a llevar, así que prometo irte a visitar, incluso llevare a Jimmy.

-esta bien…

-no llores pequeña –limpio unas lagrimas que rodaron por mi mejilla- se fuerte, el tiempo lo cura todo –beso mi frente- ahora ve con Tara.

Tara extendió su mano para que yo la tomara.

-adiós, Dorothy.

-adiós, mi pequeña Candice.

Tara me subió a su auto y condujo hasta un parque.

-Candice yo te voy a explicar un par de cosas, primero escúchame y después aras las preguntas que tu quieras ¿de acuerdo?

-si.

-bien, ahora ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Dorothy? Al lugar que vas a ir, vas a encontrar muchos niños como tú, que no tienen padre o que los abandonaron. En tu caso, tu padre está en un lugar mejor ahora, aun no es tiempo de que te lo cuente, quiero que en ese lugar te portes bien. Al principio a lo mejor no te va a gustar o te vas a sentir incomoda por que no conoces a nadie, la Srta. Ponny y la Hermana María son las encargadas del lugar en el que te vas a quedar así que trata de obedecerlas en todo. Durante el tiempo que estés ahí vas a conocer mucha gente, se respetuosa con ellos. Yo te visitare cada quince días para saber como estás –ella tomo mi cara entre sus manos- vas a vivir una etapa difícil Candice, en veces te vas a sentir preocupada, con ansiedad, con mucha tristeza, cuando te sientas así acude con alguna de ellas.

-yo… ¿volveré a ver a mi padre?

-aun no lo se Candice, no tengo respuesta para eso.

-¿comenzare a recordar lo que no se?

-tal vez, pero siempre hay que pensar positivamente y ser entusiasta.

Después de varios minutos de platicar con Tara, subimos de nuevo al auto y condujo hacia el lugar llamado el Hogar de Ponny. Estaba bastante alejado de la ciudad, ya que los edificios ya no eran tan concurridos, había demasiada cosa verde o césped como lo llamo Tara. Cuando pasamos el lago de Lakewood, Tara tomo una vereda y ahí detuvo el auto.

-solamente caminaremos un poco y estaremos ahí.

Comencé a preguntarme que clase de lugar era ese, se veía totalmente solo y no había muchas personas alrededor al principio. Caminamos un poco más y unos niños estaban jugando alegremente, ya que sonreían mucho. Cuando nos acercamos más ellos me miraron fijamente y uno de ellos me sonrió, yo fui bastante tímida así que mire hacia el frente.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, había más niños que corrían alegremente alrededor de un pequeño… pequeño…

-Tara –ella me miro atentamente- ¿Qué es eso? –señale a los niños jugando- ¿sabes que es?

-bueno Candice ese es un perro.

-¿un… perro? ¿Qué es un perro?

-es un animal Candice, tal vez, muy pronto conozcas otros diferentes animales –me guiño el ojos- ya lo veras.

Continúe mirando al perro, antes de entrar al Hogar de Ponny y dos mujeres vestidas casi iguales nos esperaban casa una en sus asientos tal vez esperando por mi.

-Me alegra que haya venido tan rápidamente Srta. Tara –dijo una de ellas, antes de cerrar la puerta.

-bueno, es lo mejor que podía hacer por ella. –menciono ella sentándome a su lado- Candice ellas son la Hermana María y la Srta. Ponny, mientras que estés aquí, te cuidaran.

-es muy linda –dijo sonriéndome- me alegro que podamos ayudar en esto Srta. Tara, aremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para que ella este cómoda con nosotras en su estancia aquí.

-también espero lo mismo, ella es un poco tímida debido al cambio que ha estado presentado drásticamente en su vida últimamente… pienso que, viviendo aquí ella pueda relacione más con alguien de su edad.

-no parece una niña tímida, sin embargo, estaremos alegres de tenerla con nosotras.

-¿Candice? A partir de ahora, vas a vivir con ellas –paso una mano por mi cabello- ellas te cuidaran muy bien, y te enseñaran cosas que no sabes, trata de aprender todo lo que puedas, se buena niña.

No podía decir nada, que podía decir… simplemente las personas venían, dejaban algo en mi y se iban, como si yo no existiera o les importara.

-Hermana María, Srta. Ponny, vendré casa quince días a visitar a Candice, para ver como sigue. –me miro y después se levanto- por ahora me retiro, pórtate bien Candice.

-si, Tara.

-Candice –dijo la mujer más joven- ¿te parece si acompañamos a la Srta. Tara a la entrada?

Solamente asentí.

Una de ellas camino junto a Tara y la más joven me tomo de la mano y camine junto a ella. La observe mientras descendía por el sendero hacia donde había estacionado el auto, pero ella no me miro simpáticamente como lo había hecho Dorothy o Jim, tampoco me sonrió antes de irse y eso me entristeció un poco.

-más tarde te presentaremos a todos, ahora sígueme te mostrare donde dormirás.

Las seguí en silencio, y aun tomada de la mano de la Hermana María entramos a un cuarto, no más grande que donde me tenía "mi padre" hace algunos días.

-este será tu cuarto, eres la primera después de que lo remodelaron, así que estarás sola por un tiempo, pero si tienes miedo, puedes venir con nosotras, a la puerta, al final del pasillo.

-Si.

En eso se escucharon gritos de afuera llamando a la Srta. Ponny. –Enseguida vuelvo.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. No me atrevía a hablarle a la Hermana María, tenia miedo de decir algo que no estuviera bien, y que ella me tratara mal por mi mala conducta, pero hubo algo que me llamo mucho la atención. Atreves de la ventana, se veía, no muy lejano un árbol, como los había llamado Dorothy, con sus tronco bastante grueso y sus hojas se extendían lo que provocaba que se viera imponente en aquella montaña.

-Candice –llamo mi atención la Hermana María llamando mi nombre- ¿te puedo decir Candy? Ya que Candice se escucha muy formal.

-si… -dije con timidez- aunque solo Jim me ha llamado así.

-ya veo, ¿Jim es tu amigo? –asentí vigorosamente- eso es genial, la Srta. Tara me conto sobre ti… no estoy segura si debería preguntar, pero quiero saber más de mi.

-yo también quisiera saber más de mi –dije con resentimiento.

-la Srta. Tara menciono que no recuerdas nada, sobre tus parientes o familia –_excepto por "mi padre" _pensé incoherentemente- quiero que sepas que aquí, conocerás a muchas personas con diferentes historias, se que va a ser difícil porque perdiste casi toda tu vida vivida, pero eso no significa que debas de darte por vencida, velo por el lado bueno, hay personas viviendo allá afuera peor que tu y debes de saber eso, siempre habrá personas buenas y malas, tal vez te quieran mucho o sentirán ese horrible sentimiento llamado odio, en este mundo tu tendrás que elegir por lo que quieres Candy, nadie va a luchar por ello si no eres tú, sonríele a la vida Candy, y veras que a veces la vida tiene algo especial para ti, tal vez no en este momento llegue, pero llegara, tienes que esperar por el, si no llega a ti, ayúdate tu misma y lo encontraras.

**Sin embargo, ya no confiaba en nadie.**

-lo tendré en cuenta.

-te dejare un momento a solas, si te parece… ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Después de un beso en la frente, ella salió por la puerta y me dejo sola.

Tenia muchas ganas de llorar, decir que no me gustaba estar aquí con muchas personas que no me conocían, o que sabían antes de ser YO pero en este momento me era imposible pensar sobre lo que me sucedería, sentía que debía pensar en algo más importante… pero mi mente estaba en blanco.

Durante las siguientes horas, la Hermana María y la Srta. Ponny me hicieron presentarme ante los demás niños del Hogar de Ponny que me prestaban atención de más cuando comencé a hablar, una niña de ojos marrones me sonrió cuando me siente junto a ella, pero sin embargo, no pude devolverle la sonrisa.

Sentía que yo también ería a las personas si no les hablaba o era miedo hacia como seria su reacción cuando me tuvieran cerca. Después de cada clase como la llamo la Srta. Ponny que me enseño muchas cosas, sobre animales, letras y leer, que no se me complico mucho, aunque no recordaba nada. Tome un libro con dibujos y me senté debajo del árbol.

Los demás niños corrían de un lado al otro, persiguiéndose entre ellos hasta alcanzarse y tumbarse. Varios de ellos me invitaban a jugar –como lo llamaban- pero yo me negaba.

El fin de semana, vino personas nuevas e hicieron una increíble comida, que tenía muchos colores y sabores, pero hubo algo que siempre me mantuvo alerta.

Una niña de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, me miraba fijamente al otro extremo de la mesa, me sentía intimidada, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Después de la abundante comida, fui al árbol y mire desde ahí a todas las personas, la niña misteriosa tenia rato que no la veía y eso me desconcertó.

Pero unos minutos después ella se acerco y se sentó a mi lado en silencio. Ella no decía nada y yo no decía nada.

-¿quieres probar? –dijo de repente, enseñándome un pastelillo de chocolate. Había escuchado de el, ya que la Hermana María lo menciono una vez. Tome un trozo con bastante lentitud que ella rio. –me alegra compartirlo contigo, lo estuve guardando desde el desayuno. –ella miro mi expresión- ¿está rico?

–¡Si! Nunca lo había probado.

-me alegro. Por ciento mi nombre es Annie Briter y ¿el tuyo?

-Candy White. –conteste de golpe. Apenada por mi reacción, me sonroje.

-¿Candy? Bonito nombre, te queda.

-igual el tuyo.

-gracias. –dijo levantándose. En un principio pensé que se había molestado, por que mi cumplido no se escucho con tanto entusiasmo. Pero después que hablo fue diferente- iré por otro, espera aquí, no te vallas a ir.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, ella se había ido.

**Annie.**

Al principio pensé que ella se alejaría de mi. Cuando llegamos al Hogar de Ponny la note enseguida y le pregunte a mi mamá quien era y ella contesto diciendo que tal vez era una niña nueva que había llegado al orfanato. Dude en acercarme en cuanto llegamos porque ella se veía distante a comparación de los demás niños, no la había visto sonreír desde que llegamos.

No me atreví a hablarle mientras comíamos y me dio un poco de vergüenza cuando me descubrió que yo la observaba, así que deje de mirarla porque se sentiría incomoda y yo no quería que pensara mal de mi.

Cuando recordé que mi nana había hecho pastelillo de chocolate y los aguarde, pensé que seria un buen pretexto para hablarle, y resulto que ¡funciono! Ella no me ignoro o se fue corriendo, así que estuve muy feliz.

Saliéndome de mis pensamientos, antes de llegar a el auto de mi papá, escuche que alguien grito mi nombre, mire de donde provenía y recordé que hoy había venido una amiga lejana de mi madre, la ex-actriz Eleonor Baker.

Antes de poder ir a ella, Eleonor se había acercado lo bastante hacia mi algo, sonrojada y sosteniendo su sombrero que la protegía contra el sol, seguro por haber estado corriendo tras de mi. Tomo un poco de aire, antes de hablarme y decirme cualquier cosa…

-Annie te hable desde que descendiste la colina. –dijo en reproche.

-perdón –me sentí culpable- solamente estaba emocionada por hablarle.

-¿hablarle? ¿a quien?

-a la niña que estaba en la entrada.

-por eso quería hablarte, vi que te acercaste a ella.

-si, lo hice. –rodé los ojos- tal vez, sea mi amiga.

-¿enserio? Es una maravillosa noticia. ¿Por qué quiero proponerte algo?

-¿de que se trata?-pregunte curiosa-. Tiene algo que ver con ella.

-de hecho, ya sabia que ella estaría aquí, así que por eso contacte a tu madre y acepto traerme aquí, Annie. Pero ahora quiero que le digas esto… -me acerque a ella y me susurro el plan que tenia en mente-. Hazle saber, Annie, esperare su respuesta.

Emocionada, corría hacia el auto de mi padre y tome el pastelillo y volví tan rápido como pude junto a Candy.

**Candy.**

Ella tropezó un poco antes de llegar hasta donde estaba yo, trate de ocultar mi risa. Volvió a partirlo por la mitad y lo disfrutamos en silencio.

-Candy ¿Qué pensarías si yo te invitara a ir a la ciudad a comer helado?

_¿Helado? ¿Qué era un helado?_

-mmm… ¿Qué es un helado? –balbuce, esperando que no se riera de mi- perdón si te parezco rara.

-no me pareces rara, solamente me sorprendió que no lo supieras –dijo evaluándome- es como una bola fría con hiela, no se como describirlo… una veces puede ser cremoso o de agua.

-si la Srta. Ponny y la Hermana María están de acuerdo, no tengo por que oponerme… parece buena idea probar el helado.

-¡Eso suena estupendo! –se levanto de repente- ¿no seria ningún inconveniente si la Sra. Eleonor nos acompaña verdad?

Encogió los hombros-. Supongo que no, si tu la conoces.

-entonces –me levanto- vamos a presentarte a Eleonor.

Corrimos colina abajo y una mujer –bastante hermosa debo decir- nos esperaba, pacientemente, traía un vestido y zapatos bajos, sosteniendo un enorme sombrero, tal vez el más grande que haya visto en mi vida. Su rostro se ilumino al ver a Annie y a mi juntas.

-Candy, ella es Eleonor Baker –dijo tratando de controlar su respiración- Sra. Eleonor ella es Candy.

-hola Candy.

-hola.

**Esta vez será diferente.**

_Continuara…_

_Hola…!_

_Sobre cuando aparecerá Terry, faltara un poco, así que no desesperen por que no me quiero brincar ningún detalle._

_Saludos._


	7. Chapter 7

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 7.

**Eleonor.**

Después de mi desastrosa relación en el pasado, me había sentido muy sola… cuando abandone mi carrera como actriz, me sentí aun peor, porque pensé que tal vez seria aceptada en otro circulo y no fue así.

Decidí alejarme de la gran manzana, y me mude a Chicago, donde encontré una vieja amiga que me invito a varias reuniones, pero aun así me sentía, me sentía como si no encontrara mi lugar.

Una tarde caminando, vi a esta pequeña, aunque tenía un bonito rostro, su mirada lucia totalmente apagada, sin vida que miraba fijamente a la mujer que yacía a su lado como si le tuviera… miedo.

Continúe observándola hasta que se alejaron entre las personas y me fue imposible ver hacia donde se dirigían. Poco tiempo después la mujer que se la había llevado volvió y se sentó muy cerca de mí hablando con otra persona.

Sin querer involucrarme, ella menciono que era de parte de servicios sociales a la otra persona, mencionó su dirección de donde podría encontrarla y yo la memorice mientras ella se alejaba.

Al día siguiente dude en si ir a la dirección o no, por que me sentía con la verdadera motivación para ir y preguntar por aquella niña de ojos encantadores. Después de unas horas, ahí me encontraba yo, dudosa de entrar o no entrar en el edificio. Para mi mala suerte aquella mujer tenia que aparecer en ese momento.

-Sra. ¿se le ofrece algo?

-yo no estoy segura, vera…

Comencé a contarle y ella me ofreció entrar y hablarme en privado, le dije sobre mi situación y ella me explico algo sorprendentemente brillante.

-si usted quiere adoptarla hay varios procedimientos, pero debido a su forma de vida hay uno en específico que tal vez sea el más conveniente; -comenzó a decir-. La Adopción privada**;** es cuando persona puede recurrir a la ayuda de un abogado de adopción para concertar una adopción legal sin tener que recurrir a una agencia. Las adopciones privadas pueden ser más complicadas, pero, en muchos casos, evitan las largas listas de espera de las agencias de adopción.

Después continuo diciéndome que si no quería esperar mucho tiempo, esa seria la mejor opción. Me pidió varios requisitos, pero no me quiso dar más información acerca de ella.

Sabia su nombre; Candice White y antes de ser llevada al orfanato tuvo una familia disfuncional; su madre había muerto y su padre…

Al siguiente día, la Srta. Tara visito mi casa, donde estaba viviendo ahora. El abogado que trabaja para mi; George, estuvo durante la visita. Me hablo sobre los requisitos que necesitaban ser aprobados, pero ella señalo que era muy importante, más importante que cualquier cosa que yo necesitaba cumplir… Saber como Candy se comportaría conmigo.

Y yo rece para que esto sucediera.

La Srta. Tara me hablo sobre las reuniones que hacían en el orfanato para ganar fondos y también menciono que esa seria mi oportunidad de entablar una conversación con ella.

Mi vieja amiga Ann, residía no muy lejos de aquí y ella me había contado que le gustaba ir a ese lugar, no me resistí y le comente sobre lo que tenia planeado y ella acepto gustosa.

Pero mis planes se vinieron abajo, ella se mantenía alejada de las personas en aquel lugar, yo mire desde lejos cuando comíamos, Annie la miraba y cuando ella se dio cuenta se noto como sus mejillas se sonrosaban, era tan linda. Después vi como se alejo de todos y se fue debajo de un enorme árbol en una colina, poco tiempo después, Annie se acerco con ella con bastante cautela tal vez temiendo algún desaire por parte de Candice. Cuando vi que el pequeño cuerpo de Annie se instalaba a un lado de ella, me emocione mucho.

Cuando la vi descendiendo de la colina corrí lo más rápido que pude-. Annie… ¡Annie!... ¡ANNIE!

Ella por fin me escucho y se detuvo, cuando estuve un poco más cerca de ella tome un poco de aire antes de hablarle.

-Annie te hable desde que descendiste la colina. –dije con reproche.

-perdón –cono culpable- solamente estaba emocionada por hablarle.

-¿hablarle? ¿A quien?

-a la niña que estaba en la entrada.

-por eso quería hablarte, vi que te acercaste a ella.

-si, lo hice. –rodo los ojos- tal vez, sea mi amiga.

-¿enserio? Es una maravillosa noticia. ¿Por qué quiero proponerte algo?

-¿de que se trata?-pregunto curiosa-. Tiene algo que ver con ella.

-de hecho, ya sabia que ella estaría aquí, así que por eso contacte a tu madre y acepto traerme aquí, Annie. Pero ahora quiero que le digas esto… -ella se acerco a mí y le susurre el plan que tenia en mente-. Hazle saber, Annie, esperare su respuesta.

Después de tomar algo del auto de su padre, volvió con Candice esperando que el plan funcionara.

_-veras Annie, quiero que le digas a tu nueva amiga que si no le gustaría ir a comer un helado, además creo que seria una buena idea para que se conocieran más ¿no lo crees?_

Después de unos minutos –que me parecieron horas- Annie y Candice. El aire hondeaba los rizos de sus coletas y el viento le pegaba en la cara haciendo que se tornara rosa. Reí un poco ante su expresión, mi corazón se acelero, mientras ellas se acercaban, más y más hacia mí.

Debía calmarme o morirá de felicidad.

-Candy, ella es Eleonor Baker –dijo Annie tratando de controlar su respiración- Sra. Eleonor ella es Candy.

-hola Candy.

-hola.

Ella me miro con nerviosismo. Movió sus ojos de un lado a otro, pero nunca los fijaba en mí. Me acerque más a ella y la mire y después mire a Annie-. Le dije a Annie que si querías acompañarnos a comer un helado tal vez… mañana, ¿te parece mañana?

-si, eso estaría bien.

-¿también está bien para ti Annie?

-Sí, además, mañana es domingo –dijo con gran entusiasmo- ¡Sera un gran día! –tomo las manos de Candy y comenzaron a girar- ¡vamos a ir!

**Candy.**

Eleonor era más hermosa de cerca, me había hablado amablemente, pero una parte de mi creyó o quería creer que había sido por que Annie estaba ahí.

Cuando todos comenzaron a irse Eleonor, se acerco a la Srta. Ponny y a la hermana María. Mientras yo me despedía de Annie ellas estuvieron un rato en su oficina.

Por alguna razón me sentía ansiosa de saber que pasaba ahí, pero me distraje cuando un niño de cabello marrón se acerco a mi.

-¿quieres jugar o que? –dijo francamente algo cubierto de lodo.

Lo mire fijamente a sus ojos y el se sonrojo un poco. Tal vez se sintió… -_cómo había dicho la Hermana María-_ intimidado.

-¿no o si? –balbuceo.

-está bien.

Me levante y corrí detrás de el. Encima de la colina, pusieron una tabla y se sentó. Palmeo el lugar vacío detrás de el y dijo;

-vamos y sujeta fuerte de mi –aunque casi no me miro pude ver su sonrojo y me reí- ¿Qué es gracioso?

-nada.

Aunque no quedo muy conforme sujeto mis manos alrededor de él y yo me sentí un poco apenada, cuando alguien nos empujo por detrás cerré los ojos, pero después comencé a reírme como loca y… me divertí por primera vez desde que desperté.

Después de que salieran la Srta. Ponny y la hermana María de hablar con Eleonor ella se despidió de mí alzando su mano y yo la imite. Aunque no podía verla con claridad, quise hacerme la ilusión de que ella sonreía a causa de mi y eso hacia que mi corazón se acelerara.

Cuando Eleonor se retiro, ellas me llevaron a su habitación y comenzaron a hablarme.

-Candy –pregunto la hermana María con cierto entusiasmo- ¿Qué te parece la Sra. Eleonor?

-es muy amable –conteste muy entusiasmada- ella se siente… bien.

-¿bien? –cuestiono mi respuesta la Srta. Ponny y después rio- ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-bueno… yo, yo creo que es una buena persona.

-¿te agrada Candy? –note ternura en su voz.

-si, ella me agrada.

-entonces, después de la cena quiero que te vallas directo a la cama y duermas tanto como puedas. Mañana por la mañana, la Sra. Eleonor vendrá por ti después del medio día.

-¡Genial!

Las dos mujeres rieron ante mi respuesta y después continúe jugando con Tom, que se podría decir que ahora yo era su amiga, al igual que Annie.

Al siguiente día, ayude a la hermana María a llevar la leche a la cocina antes de bañarme y desayunar. No podía mantenerme quieta, Tom me enseño a como lanzar la cuerda y atrapar a un becerro que se había tratado de escapar. Fui muy emocionante debo recalcar.

También me había prometido enseñarme a subir a los arboles, dijo que había bonitas vistas desde los lugares altos.

Hubo un momento en los que solamente miraba el reloj. No podía dejar de sentirme ansiosa sobre cuando y como seria mi día junto a Eleonor y Annie.

Cuando escuche el motor de un auto corrí rápidamente hacia la puerta y encontré a un hombre sosteniendo la puerta y de ella salía Eleonor, que cuando me vio sonrió alegremente y yo no pude evitar sentirme melancólica.

Me recordaba a la abuela. Aun me dolía la cabeza cuando trataba de recrear su cara, raramente podía verla con claridad. Pero, ahora, esperaba que Eleonor pudiera llenar el dolor que sentía en mi pecho.

Ella se acerco a mi y se agacho para mirarme fijamente, tomo una de mis manos y dijo-: ¿estás lista?

Yo asentí rápidamente y ella sonrió.

-diviértete mucho Candy –dijo desde atrás la Srta. Ponny- cuide de ella Sra. Baker.

-seguro, volveremos antes de que se ponga el sol.

No sabia lo que significaba eso, pero pasaría mucho tiempo con ella.

Después, nos encontramos a Annie en la heladería y pedimos un enorme helado, aunque era la primera vez que recordaba probarlo, era delicioso, era muy cremoso y se derretía en mi boca con cada cucharada que llevaba a mi boca. Eleonor y Annie parecía como si estuvieran viendo algo divertido, no dejaban de mirarme desde comencé a comer el helado y trate de reír junto con ellas.

También probamos lo que Annie había dicho que era "_Hot-Dog" _y no podía haber cosa más deliciosa.

Annie se acerco a un señor que tenia pintada la cara con _globos _no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos, Eleonor llamo mi atención y la mire sonriente.

-Candy yo quisiera saber, ¿Qué piensas de mi?

_¿Qué pensaba de ella? _bueno, muchas cosas. Para empezar era bastante amable conmigo, no porque me compre cosas, si no porque la forma que me mira como si quisiera protegerme de lo malo, ni yo misma entendía lo que decía… lo había escuchado de la hermana María esta mañana cuando hablaba con la Srta. Ponny. Cuando salí de mis pensamientos la mire y trague saliva-: yo… yo creo que es una hermosa mujer, y bueno… me ha tratado muy bien, también es amable…

-gracias por lo de _hermosa _–cubrió su boca cuando rio y después volvió a mirarme- Candy ¿Qué piensas acerca de que yo fue algo así como una mamá para ti?

-¿una mamá?

-se que no conoces a tu mamá o que probablemente no la recuerdas –en ese momento yo no entendí sus palabras o que tan profundas eran, no me afectaban, porque ella tal vez me abandono o la olvide- pero quiero que formemos un hogar juntas ¿Quieres volver a empezar conmigo?

Yo no entendía sus palabras, pero por alguna razón hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara y yo simplemente la abrace.

-oh… Candy, ¡Me haces tan feliz!

Después de ese momento pase cada día, junto a ella. Tara me llevo al medico varias veces y Eleonor había dicho: _que se encargaría de todo. _Tom se hizo cada vez más amable conmigo y me había regalado una figura de madera en forma de media luna, se había puesto muy rojo, pensé que iba a explotar. Después de ponérmelo alrededor del cuello el dijo:

-no se te valla a ocurrir quitártelo –ahí estaba otra vez sonrojándose- ¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo –nuestro sello consistía en enroscar mi perna con la suya, al igual que el brazo y el dedo meñique.

Habían pasado casi dos meses cuando se había hecho oficial la adopción. Legalmente, Eleonor era mi tutora o mamá. Tara había traído a Dorothy y a Jimmy a despedirse de mi, los había extrañado mucho a Jimmy, era como un papá y el se puso _sentimental _y me abrazo muy fuerte. Dijo que siempre me mantuviera en contacto con él y siempre lo haría.

La Srta. Ponny me obsequio un hermoso colguije y le agradecí a ellas dos y les prometí que volvería cuando me fuera posible. Eleonor me llevaría a vivir con ella a Nueva York.

Ese fue el momento más difícil, comencé a aprender un montón de vocabulario nuevo, lugares, países, comida, animales… todo lo que debí aprender durante los ocho años que había perdido. El lugar era muy bonito, tenia una hermosa vista hacia Central Park, que era donde pasaba el mayor tiempo.

El doctor le recomendó a Eleonor que me contratara instructores para mi educación, ya que tenía miedo que comenzara a tener trastornos, debido a que comencé a tener horribles pesadillas durante las noches. Sobre todo de aquella niña que me dejaba, yo le rogaba porque no lo hiciera pero ella siempre me dejaba en un rincón donde solamente había oscuridad.

Varias noches despertaba a Eleonor y la veía asustada, su expresión era de preocupación y aunque le dije que podía controlarlo, ella insistió en que sabia lo que debía pasar al haberme adoptado y aunque tuviera mis miedo ella siempre me iba a querer.

Eleonor tenia su propia línea de ropa y eso le causaba cambiar de lugar de vez en cuando, pero decidió no hacerlo hasta que yo no fuera lo suficiente mayor como para poder cocinar por mi propia cuenta; eso es lo que ella había dicho.

Ahora tenía una basta colección de palabras en mi enciclopedia como podía recordar. El Doctor me dijo que avanzaba bastante rápido y que no sucedía la mayoría de las veces era lo contrario a mi caso y se sentí orgulloso de mi.

Un día después recibí una carta de Annie que decía que se iba a Los Ángeles durante un tiempo y que traería recuerdos cuando volviera.

No supe que tan rápido pasaron los años, vivir con Eleonor había cambiado mi vida, _él _no volvería nunca más y eso me aliviaba aunque seguí en mis sueños atormentándome cada cuando podía. Aunque disminuyeron, siempre estaban ahí, pero en ese momento no debía pensar cosas tristes.

Hoy celebraría el cumpleaños de Eleonor. Yo misma había preparado el pastel y eso me ponía muy contenta, Eleonor y yo tomamos clases de cocina juntas durante un tiempo y no dude en utilizar mis habilidades para hacerlo.

Había esperado mucho tiempo y eso me preocupo, trate de localizarla en su celular pero ella no atendió mi llamada. Estaba decidida a salir a buscarla al trabajo cuando escuche un fuerte golpe y corrí escaleras abajo y vi a Eleonor en el sillón con la mirada llena de preocupación y lagrimas.

Cuando mire hacia la puerta vi a un hombre, bien vestido, un esmoquin más caro que todo este lugar junto. Cerro la puerta y camino hacia ella.

No pude soportarlo más, me acerque a el y tome una sombrilla.

-¿Quién es usted? –él alzo una ceja y me miro de arriba abajo. Aun a mi edad, el era más alto que yo, sus facciones eran extremadamente refinadas, más que las mías y eso hizo que mi boca se curvara- le hice una pregunta.

-Candy… -susurro Eleonor- vete a tu habitación.

-No lo creo. Este señor debe salir de aquí.

-usted es aquí la intrusa señorita –dijo. Su tono de voz era increíblemente gruesa, pero eso no me intimidaría- esto es entre mi _esposa _y yo.

Me sorprendí. Valla si lo hice. Durante los siete años que he estado con Eleonor no me hablo mucho de ella. no sabia si tenia hijos y menos un _esposo._

-lo lamento mucho –le apunte con la punta de la sombrilla- si desea hablar con ella será en otra ocasión y cuando usted esté en sus sentidos, no permitiré que dañe a mi madre.

-¿Madre? ¿_Madre, Eleonor…? _–se rio y yo frunció el seño ante su reacción- ella no pudo criar a su hijo, pero si a ti… vaya que novedad.

-es mejor que te vallas. AHORA.

-lo se esposa mía. Volveré después, por que quiero muchas explicaciones –antes de girarse me miro y se fue, dejando un fuerte zumbido en mis oídos por el portazo que dio.

Mire a Eleonor curiosa y algo molesta-. ¿Me puedes decir de que me perdí _madre?_

_Continuara…_

_Perdón por la tardanza, espero actualizar más seguido._

_Saludos a todas._


End file.
